


Ripples

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Conversations, M/M, No !PORN!, Pining, Realizations, Russian Shenanigans, Wedding, Wedding!fail, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny announces his engagement to not Kaner the effects are like the ripples of a rock thrown into a pond. Or the shock of Johnny marrying someone other than Kaner makes people realize a few things about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about 6 hours. Which for me is a feat because I haven't written anything fan based in... almost ten years now. Please be kind. Not beta'd. This story is at heart based off of Say Something, By a Great big World, it has been on repeat throughout the entire writing of this fic. Hope you enjoy.

"So, uh I'm, uh, getting married." 

At the look on his face one Patrick Sharp knows without a doubt that this is not some epic prank in progress. Johnny looks too serious, too game faced. 

"Ha, you and Peeks finally pulled your heads out of your asses?" Duncs calls out. It's no secret to any one except maybe Kaner and Johnny that they are ass over tea kettle for each other, so Johnny's response sends the room into stunned silence. 

"No. Eric and I are getting married." Johnny said his tone only off slightly.


	2. It's Only a Matter of Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunc's and Seabs have a heart to heart about teeth.

"Well hell." Duncs mutters later, looking forlornly at Seabs. "You know, I always thought that those two would pull their head out of their asses at some point." He says, absently chewing on his lip. 

"Poor Kaner." Seabs replies, settling back into his spot on the couch. Turning to look at the man next to him he takes a deep breath. 

"Duncan. Man, I don't want to end up like Kaner and Johnny." He whispers softly, wearing his heart on his sleeve. "I don't want to wake up one day and our chance be gone because we were too afraid or stupid to say anything about it." He chokes out, finally raising his eyes to look at Duncs, who's looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

"Seabs, we couldn't end up like Johnny and Kaner." Duncs murmurs, reaching out to still his fidgeting hands. 

"How do you know? I mean, we've been dancing around this for years. Just like those two, what makes you think that someday you wont wake up and want more. Want a wife and your own hockey line and a house and a dog and a cat and a fucking turtle. What's to stop that from happening to us?" 

"Because I already want those things." Duncs cuts in, stopping Seabs verbal freak-out. At the wide eyed stare on Seabs face he finishes. "But I don't want a wife, I want those things with you. I gave you my teeth man, like I told you then, it's us till the end."

Seabs nods, and hooks his arm around Duncs. "Yeah man. Us till the end."


	3. RPF is Geno's Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the wedding invitation Geno learns that RPF is not always based off of real life.

"Sid. Johnny not marrying Kane? I not understand. They not together anymore Sid?" Geno asks wide eyed as he looks at the wedding invitation on Sid's coffee table.

"No. He was never with Kane." Sid says absently, as he works at crafting the perfect salad. 

"But Sid. They are… uh. Meant to be. Everyone know this." Geno says eyes wide, a fierce look on his face. "They rodstvennaya dusha Sid. Everyone say so. There are stories. Lots of stories. Everyone see this. Why Johnny marrying this person?" 

"Geno, those stories are not real." Sid sighs. Cursing the day Geno had come across Real Person Fiction. 

"No they are. All people see that they meant to be. If all people see this why they not?" Geno asks, biting his lip. 

"Geno those stories are written by fans. They don’t know the real Johnny and Kane. It’s all fake." Sid says, topping off his salad with perfectly placed cherry tomatoes. 

"No Sid, they real. Must be." Geno says, emotion choking his voice. At this Sid turns to actually look at him. He sitting at the breakfast bar the invitation crushed between his fingers. "Must be real. Is only hope have Sid." Geno says quietly.

"Geno?" Sid asks confused by Geno's reaction.

"Is only hope." Geno says again, clenching his hands tighter. 

"Geno, what are you talking about?" Sid asks, coming to stand in front of the clearly distraught man.

"Is only hope, that we too Sid. Everyone see us too. Yet, we not. We never. Only hope." Geno says, his tone now defeated and broken. 

"Geno?" Sid says reaching out a hand to pull the invitation from Geno's hands. 

"Sorry Sid. I go. Need… have thing to do. At home." Geno says dropping the crumpled paper onto the counter top and rising from his chair. 

"Stop. Geno stop. What are you talking about? What do you mean they see us?" Sid asks, following after the dejected Russian. 

"Is nothing Sid. As you said. Is not real. Is fake. I go now." Geno chokes out, reaching down to put on his shoes. 

"Damn it Geno stop." Sid says reaching out to grab at Geno's arm. "What is wrong with you?" 

"Sid. I. I want. Want those stories." Geno says desperately.

"You want Johnny and Kane together?" Sid asks confused. 

"Yes! No! Yes Johnny and Kane should be yedineniye. Not just Kane and Johnny. We Sid. We should be. I want. " Geno says gripping Sid's arm tightly. "I no want lose you to some person who not me Sid. I no want be Kane. Alone."

Sid stares wide eyed at Geno who is almost in tears. "Geno." Sid sighs, grabbing the emotional Russian and pulling him into a hug. "I don’t want to be alone either." Sid sighs softly. 

Hours later as Geno holds and a now sleeping Sid, he picks up his phone, "Sasha, we talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rodstvennaya dusha : soulmates  
> yedineniye : togetherness


	4. In Which Wifey Does Not Always Mean Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segs misses being Ty's 'Wifey'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Just fixing some minor mistakes.

"Wha?" Brownie croaks into his phone in the early hours of morning.

"Ty?" Segs says softly, hesitant.

"Tyler? Dude it’s like four in the morning what the shit man?" Brownie groans, snuggling back into his bed.

"Did you hear about Kaner and Toews?" Segs asks quietly.

"Seriously? Your calling me at ass o'clock in the morning to talk about gossip?" Brownie groans digging his head deeper into his pillow.

"Ty, Tazer's getting married." Segs says, sighing heavily.

"Okay. So. Kane and Tazer finally pulled their heads out of their asses big deal. That is not 4 am wake me up news man." Brownie grumbles, glaring at his ceiling.

"Nah man. He isn't marrying Kane. Dude he's hitching up to some other guy." Segs says, and suddenly Brownie understands things a bit better.

"Fuck. How's Kaner holding up?" He asks, curling himself around his body pillow.

"Who knows man. Nobody's really seen or heard from him since the news broke a couple days ago." Segs sighs, remembering his own attempts at trying to contact Kane.

"So what like he's missing?" Brownie asks, absently stroking his pillow.

"Nah just not talking, his mom said he's up in Buffalo. Ty?" Segs say's taking a deep breath before continuing. "Why didn’t we ever actually try an us?"

Brownie is quiet, and just as Segs is about to hang up or start crying or try and take it back Brownie starts talking.

"You just never settled down man, and after we, after that night, you seemed even more on the run. I just figured that night was all were ever going to be." Brownie says quietly, his eyes locked on the framed picture of the two of them flushed and smiling.

"That morning when I woke up, I, man I was so scared I'd fucked us up. So I got up and a had a freak out and like when you came into the living room, you couldn’t remember what happened. So I just let it ride." Segs says, yanking his hand through his hair.

"I felt you get up, and heard you freaking out. I didn’t want to lose you, so I just acted like it never happened. So many times I almost told you, but I just didn’t want to chance losing you. You have a habit of losing the people you fuck." Brownie sighs, rolling over to get way from the mocking happiness.

"Dude." Segs croaks out, hugging Marshall to him. The dog absently liking his face. "It was us man. You weren't just some random. I'm you're wifey, dude."

"Tyler. What do you want man?" Brownie asks quietly, not afraid of the answer but so tired of this thing between them.

"I was freaking out that morning because I realized I was actually in love with you. Not the bromance we'd always played it up to be, but, like real deal forever, buy a house and raise dogs kinda thing" Segs says hugging Marshall tighter to his side.

"Shit man." Brownie scrapes out. "I almost followed you to Biel." He admits, his tone self deprecating.

"Fuck man, what stopped you?" Segs asks awed.

"There was some press over here about you and Kaner playing it up in Biel, and it seemed like every time other time I skyped you Kane was around or you were talking about what you two had been up to. So I just, gave it up." Brownie says, dragging himself out of bed. Segs burst out laughing.

"Dude, we were drowning our epic bro loves together. He was missing Tazer and I was, fuck I was missing you so bad. Dude, I almost hopped on a plane to come tell you how I felt like twice." Segs laughs, remembering one drunken night where he and Kane had spent the night bawling over their respected missing boys.

"So you and Kane never…" Brownie asks trailing off.

"Fuck no, he's my boy and all, but I wanted and missed you." Segs says, his frat boy attitude reappearing.

"If I was to ask if you wanted to come out here and maybe talk in person about this shit what would you say?" Brownie asks, extending the olive branch.

"I'd say I'll see you in a few hours, I'm booking my flight now. Hey Ty?" Segs says happy in a way Brownie hasn’t heard in a long time.

"Yeah?"

"Someone should knock some sense into Tazer." Segs says mischievously.

"Good luck there." Brownie laughs, then says. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Damn right." Segs laughs and they continue talking until Segs boards his flight.


	5. The Sharps Have a Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Abby and Sharpy have very good points, but which one is ultimately right?

"How's Kaner?" Abby asks as Pat gets off the phone. Looking sad and dejected. 

"He's, he's not good babe. I've never heard him sound so sad." Pay says, hugging his wife tightly. 

"Has he talked to Johnny?" She asked, snuggling deeper into the hug. 

"No, not since Johnny asked him to be his best man." Pat says wincing to which Abby replies. 

"Fuck. So I take it he's finally realized how he feels?" She asks, her face showing her sadness. 

"Yeah, he had that realization around the third bottle of vodka. It's why he skipped off back home. The Kane women have apparently rallied around him. Nobody wanted another Madison incident. So his sisters came back home for a bit to band together."

"That's good that he has someone right now. I still cant believe it." Abby sighs. "Why is it you men never realize things until it’s almost to late?" 

"Because we have to almost lose it before we know we cant live without it." He says kissing her, remembering a time when he was his own brand of stupid. 

"You think Johnny's actually going to marry this guy?" Abby asks, after they’ve broken apart, laying her head on his chest. 

"You know, I want to say no, that he's going to see. But it's already been this long and the wedding is still on. I don’t know what it's going to take. But maybe Johnny really does love this guy. Maybe this is for the best." He flinches at the hit Abby aims at his ribs. 

"Be still your blasphemous tongue." She hisses, glaring at her husband. 

"I know, I want them to work out too, but maybe, maybe it's just not meant to be." He says softly. Reaching out to turn the bedside light off. 

"And maybe, someone should tell Kaner to balls up and say something." Abby says, squeezing the hand wrapped in hers.

"Maybe baby." He says, and settles in to go to sleep.


	6. Women Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kane Women unite to keep Patrick upright.

"I've never seen him so, lost." Jessica says looking at their mother shaking her head sadly. 

"Yeah, his time in Biel came close, but it was nowhere near this bad." Donna says, handing her daughter a pint of ice cream. 

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Jackie asks their mother, digging into her pint of Rocky Road. 

"I don't know. Has he talked much about it to you guys?" Donna asks, handing spoons to both Jessica and Erica. 

"No, other than what little I got out of him that first night. When he got so wasted he cried in his puke, he hasn’t said anything really." Erica sighs. 

"Have you talked to Johnny's mom?" Jessica asks, playing half heartedly with her ice cream.

"Yeah, Andree said Johnny was fine, really confused as to why Pat hasn't been returning his calls. She said Johnny asked Patty to be his best man." The three Kane sisters all groan softly. 

"No wonder he's all messed up." Erica says taking a bite of her ice cream sundae. 

"You think Patty is gonna do it?" Jessica asks, passing the chocolate sauce to Jackie. 

"I don’t even know if he is going to be able to go to the wedding." Jackie murmurs, putting the lid back on her pint and putting it back in the freezer. 

"I know he wanted some space tonight, but maybe you girls should go on over there have a slumber party or something." Donna suggests. 

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Erica says rinsing her bowl in the sink.


	7. Simply the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always wanted a simple wedding...

"For some reason, I believed that it wouldn’t actually get this far. I feel cheated for some reason." Sharpy mumbles quietly under his breath to Duncs. 

"Yeah man, I feel ya. I keep thinking this is all just a bad dream you know?" Seabs joins in. 

"Is it just me or is this really sad for a wedding, I swear at least half the people here look like kicked puppies and the other half well, who the hell invited the Russians anyways?" Sharpy says glaring in the direction of the cluster of Russian hockey players. 

"You know, I don’t actually think they were invited. I mean, Ovechkin's here, Hello? Though I think Malkin was Crosby's plus one. " Duncs says, jerking his head at the huddle of men looking shifty and talking quietly in Russian. 

"Yeah. But still Ovechkin." Seabs mutters. Sharpy shakes his head shrugging his shoulders turning to look at his wife, who is talking to some of the other players wives and girlfriends. 

***

"Where's Kane? Is he not attending?" Gonch asks looking around the room for the blonde. 

"Zhenya, you know Kane better, is that his family?" Ovechkin asks jerking his chin in the direction of a cackle of women talking animatedly. 

"No Sasha I do not know his family. But I think that is Toews mother talking with them." Geno says, turning back to look at Sid standing off to the side, a bubble of space around him. Geno grins brightly when their eyes catch. 

"Oh, Zhenya." Serge says softly, sadly. "You are not still hung up on Sid are you?" 

"Oh Zhenya is more than hung up on Crosby." Pavel Datsyul murmurs, having caught the returned smile on Crosby's face.

"Pasha!" Geno croaks in shocked confusion. He and Sid had told no one of their most recent relationship changes.

"Ahha! Tis good news then? When shall I be expecting my invitation? I would love to crash Sidney Crosby's Penguin wedding!" Ovechkin crows gleefully. 

"Sasha. You would not be invited to wedding, if ever a wedding were to be!" Geno replies, glaring daggers at the smirking Russian. 

"Well, back to the wedding at hand then. If Kane is not here our plan will not succeed." Gonch says taking another look around the room to see if the object of their conversation had arrived. 

"Yes well, we must hope then, yeah?" Geno says, breaking away from the group to go speak to Sid about the Russian collective knowing about their change in status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russians and their nicknames man...
> 
> Pavel Datsyul (Pasha)  
> Alexander Ovechkin (Sasha)  
> Sergei Gonchar (Serge)  
> Evgeni Malkin (Zhenya)  
> Alexander Semin (Syoma)


	8. Nothing but a Dialtone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes a phone call, well several, and Seabs speaks his mind.

"Patrick man where are you? I need my best man here. I cant do this without you. Look I know you've been avoiding me which we still need to talk about by the way, but man you gotta be here." Johnny says into the phone, looking anxiously around the room for his best man. "I need you. Call me when you get this. The wedding starts in an hour man. I don’t even care if you show up in your stupid polo. Just be here." Johnny says quietly, hanging up the phone. 

"Kaner still on radio silence?" Seabs asks quietly, startling Johnny who hadn't heard him come in. 

"Uh, yeah. I haven't heard a word from him since I asked him to be my best man." Johnny says straightening his tie for the hundredth time. 

"Johnny, can I ask you something? Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asks, smacking Johnny's hand away as it goes to fidget with his tie again. 

"Yeah man, why wouldn't I want to? Patrick is… fuck. Eric. Eric is a great guy, any guy would be really lucky to have him. We get along great and he's just great man. And… I really care about him." Johnny finishes off lamely. 

"Johnny, man you gotta do what you need to, but really think about this. Man I know you. Do you really want 'just great', and 'really care about him' for the rest of your life? I mean fuck man, you said Kaner's name." Seabs says, his face pinched. 

"Can’t anyone support my choices? Everyone has asked me that, I just. Who else is there man? I'm just tired of watching as… of being alone. And Eric he's great. He really is." Johnny defends almost half heartedly. 

"Tazer. Listen, think about everything you just said. Do you want to settle? So you’re alone right now, maybe you're alone because you closed yourself off to all the possibilities." Seabs says, putting his hands on his shoulders forcing Johnny to look him in the eyes.

"Well maybe what I really want doesn’t fucking matter because it will never happen. I gave up on him a long time ago. I mean he can't even be here for my fucking wedding." Johnny growls, jerking away from Seabs. His jaw tight and face angry. 

"Fucking finally!" Seabs growls back. "Think about why the fuck he wouldn’t want to be here Johnny. He's letting you fucking go. I said I wouldn’t say anything but fuck that." 

"What?" Johnny chokes out, eyes wide. 

"You do what you think you need to. But you've got about two minutes. Your wedding is fixing to start." Seabs says, turning and leaving the room.

Johnny pulls out his phone, dialing a number he's called at least a hundred times today. But when the voicemail picks up he leaves one simple message. "Patrick, stop me."


	9. Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick stands by and watches as Johnny marries the wrong man.

He sneaks into the back row as the ceremony starts. In front of him ten men stand. On Eric's side stands his best man and three grooms men. There's an empty space between Johnny and Sharpy, where Patrick should be standing. Next to him is Duncs and Seabs. He watches quietly as his nightmare plays out in black ties and words of devotion. 

When the person next to him notices him, it starts a chain of whispers. When the movement of people whispering become noticeable Sharpy scans the crowd zeroing in on him. Without thinking he whispers sadly "Peeks". Johnny jerks his head up, looking out into the crowd desperately as the Justice of the peace keeps talking about love and commitment and for the rest of their lives.

He catches sight of Patrick and the world stops. His heart is in his throat. Patrick catches his eye, gives him a smile and nods his head. His attention is called back to Eric by the Justice of the Peace, absently repeating the words he had memorized. By the time he looks back into the crowd Patrick is gone. Johnny turns to go after him, but is stopped short by a slight tug of his hand. 

He looks at the man standing across from him knowing he shouldn’t be here. That he should be running after Patrick, but he's frozen. He can’t move, can't think. He distantly hears the Justice asking if anyone has any objections and there is a flurry of movement throughout the room. 

"I object!" Some man yell's from Eric's side of the room. "Eric, you can’t do this, I'm sorry." 

As Johnny's attention turns from the strange man to the dozen or so other people standing amongst the crowd time unfreezes. "Da! We too object!" Geno call's out gesturing to the Russians standing by his side. Sid sits quietly, nervous smile on his face before he too stands. As does approximately half the people on his side of the room. The Kane women and even his Mother are standing. 

"Johnny, we'd be standing too, if we weren't already." Sharpy says to him, nudging him in the side. 

He can hear from his side Eric having a conversation with the man who had stood first. "Paul, why now?" Paul doesn’t respond just kisses him. "That's why." Johnny doesn't stick around to see or hear anymore. 

He starts jogging out of the room, only stopped for a moment by his brother tossing him his keys. "Its near the exit. We all kind of hoped you’d need a quick getaway. Go get him Johnny." He says smiling. 

***

"Well plan did not go according to, but eh, worked out in end no?" Geno asks the Russians around him in English. 

"What plan?" Sid asks, eyebrow arched. 

"Well Sid, Sasha said we should stop wedding, one way or another." Geno smiles wide, petting Sid's arm gently. 

"We were going to lock them in closet. But Kane showed too late." Ovechkin grouses darkly. 

"So what now? Is there still a party?" Gonch wonders aloud. 

Meanwhile in the front of the room the attending Blackhawks are clustered together taking wagers on everything from Kane punching Johnny, to them eloping to Canada. The Kane and Toews families are smiling and laughing. 

Donna and Andree are talking about the plans for the next wedding. Plans that they've been working on for years. 

Most of the people from Eric's side have started trickle out, Eric and Paul having slipped out the back shortly after Johnny made his escape out the front.


	10. Say Something...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny chases after Patrick.

As soon as he is out of the building he beings dialing, but Patrick's phone is still off. "Damn it Patrick!" He yells into the empty car. He drives ten miles over the speed limit all the way to Patrick's apartment. As he drives he thinks to himself. Running over the thousand things he wants to say, all the things he should have said. 

He climbs out of the car, and as he waits for the elevator everything between them filters through his mind. Every moment of joy and heart break, every fight and angry word. Trying to figure out exactly how he had missed it. How he had missed Patrick loving him. 

The elevator ride to Patrick's apartment is the longest few moments of his life. He feels like he's just come off a double shift on the ice, like he just scored the cup winning goal all in one. When the elevator doors finally open on Patrick's floor he has a moment of doubt. 

He's standing in front of Patrick's door, his heart is somewhere in his throat, stomach so knotted and tensed up he can't breathe. Taking his keys out of his pocket he puts the key in the door. The key he's had for years. The only person outside of Patrick's family that's ever been given a key. Turning the lock he opens the door and walks in. 

Patrick in on his couch, their couch really. Patrick looks up at him eyes wide, face blotchy and tear stained. 

"Johnny?" He whispers, voice hoarse and broken.

"Hey Pat." He says, choking around the words. 

"Johnny? What are you doing here? You, you just got married." He says, sup at Johnny confused and heartbroken. 

"I love you." Johnny says, and for a moment he forgets to breathe as Patrick's eyes go even wider, his mouth hanging ajar. "I couldn't do it. After you left, I just stood there and then people stood up and I just. I love you. I've loved you for years." Johnny says, his voice a whisper as he drops to his knees in front of Patrick sitting on the couch. 

Patrick starts crying again, big fat tears rolling down his face. "Say something." Johnny whispers, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"I love you too." He chokes out and then leaps at Johnny. They fall into tangled mess on the floor of Patrick's living room, arms and legs and lips and tongues twisted and mixed up.

Later when the impassioned kissing had faded off to languid touches of mouths and hands, Johnny and Patrick moved up to the couch. Wrapped around one another talking in quiet whispers broken only by soft kisses. 

"So what were the Russians doing there anyway?" Patrick asks later on as they're lying in bed curled together. 

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. I think they were there to stop the wedding actually." Johnny laughs, telling him about the Russians standing only seconds after Paul had yelled out his objection. 

***

"Their phones still off?" Duncs asks Seabs that night as they lay in bed. 

"Yeah, probably holed up in Kaner's apartment. What a twist huh? And that after party. Good god, remind me to never drink with Russians again. All that vodka." Seabs mutters.

"Da!" Duncs replies laughing, turning off the bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for the read. I guess you could say this fic was ten years in the making. I'd like to thank all the writers out there great, good, bad, and even the horrible ones. We all have to start somewhere.


End file.
